The Failure
by Anniepopokios
Summary: The past of Yakushi Kabuto, shrouded in mystery and darkness. Why did he fail so many times, and for what purpose did it serve? Follow Kabuto from when he first began as a mediocre to becoming the apprentice to one of the most feared ninja of all time...
1. The Failure

**Hello peoples, I've always wanted to write a story about Kabuto's past, so I gave it a shot and I hope you enjoy it. Most people don't known this but Kabuto actually worked for the puppet master Sasori most of his child hood, spying on the leaf and sand villages for him. This adds up to the mysteries surrounding why he failed so many times. Time for my math now. It is explained that when Kabuto is first introduced to the show, he is 20, it took him 3 years to pass the academy, and he failed the Chuunin exams 6 times in a row, so when he met Sasori, he was around 11 or 12. I skipped those first few years, jumping to when he is 14, so here you go and I hope you enjoy it. No flames but any Ideas or suggestions you might have would be accepted gratefully! There might be a few mistakes concerning the grammar, but hey nobody's perfect…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did however, Kabuto would have had a BIGGER part in the whole thingy and Naruto would probably be dead (heehee), but at least I own this story! **

**Chapter 1**

**The failure**

**Failure**

**By: Shawn Pearson**

**To try and try and yet come up short,**

**To hang my head while giving report,**

**Not able to make anything right,**

**Turns brightest day to darkest night.**

**Amidst thoughts of strength to find myself weak,**

**Brings wrenching pain of which my heart cannot speak**

**Failure wasn't part of my plan.**

**I curse that I don't, when I know that I can.**

**My standard, my goal, my hope is perfection**

**Yet I am met with regret, rebuke and rejection**

Konoha was a beautiful village. People there always seemed so content with their lives, despite the pains of the past, people really did seem happy. Most people that was. Every village had its share of those who were truly evil, the let down people, the ones who were shunned and reconciled. These were the people that grow into cold blood killers, living to do nothing but cause pain and slay those who destroyed there past, otherwise they would not have begun to kill in the first place. On top of the evil and good, you have your share of scum, gamblers, people who were lonely and alone, but they didn't make as big an impact. Konoha was filled with smart young ninja, strong ninja, swift ninja, and last but not least, good ninja, though some how, scum always seemed to sneak its way into their ranks. Everyone was so proud of the amazing abilities of the Uchiha clan, that one clan alone had brought up the villages strength by ten full. The amazing blood traits passed through the clan were something no ninja could go up against, truly they were a prodigy.

Then you had you others, the ones who weren't good ninja, the ones who weren't smart, but they had spirits, trying their best to succeed even when they knew it would be a harder trip then the others. Still the dusty, long road of pain opened itself to so many, these people were unnoticed. Sad lonely singles, scarred children, widowed wives, these people didn't matter to the happy ones. Like said, the village was rancid with darks, you just had to be able to see into the shadows of the cloaks covering their emotions, then you would see them for what they really were.

These days it seemed that your life would be pretty boring unless you were a ninja, all the kids wanted to be one it seemed. Everyone was telling their parents they wanted to go to the famous academy and train to be a ninja. Most parents were proud of their kids for choosing to be so brave and become a ninja others were down right afraid. Konoha had been like this for many years, a good thriving place, plenty of jobs, plenty of food, plenty of good people. Nothing devastating had taken place since the betrayal of the missing nin called Orochimaru, yes other than that everything had been going just fine. Nevertheless, there is always darkness in the light, you just have to know the right places to look to find such things …

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" a boy yelled as he ran down the crowded streets of Konoha, pushing a startled girl out of his way so roughly that she fell to the ground. She cried out as she hit the ground, her face turning red with anger. The boy didn't even bother to stop and see if she was okay, he just kept running.

"You should be ashamed!" he heard angry voices call from behind him, but he only smiled as he darted down the dark streets, making his way out of the crowds. Everyday, just around the time when the students were let out of the academy to head home, the streets filled up with people. Kids happy to be on their way home, mothers shopping for dinner and fathers coming home from a hard day at work.

The sun beat down on the boy as he ran faster, clinging desperately to the straps slung around his shoulders as though they might be torn away from him at any moment. His silver hair flew madly behind him, the force of his run brushing his scruffy bangs away, revealing his hazel eyes as he hurried down the street. He always ran like this, every Friday when school was out for the weekend, he ran as though the world was ending. However, the streets were always to full to notice the boy's regular actions, no one cared. If any Jounin had seen this taking place he would have asked questions, but that's what this boy liked about the Jounin of the leaf village, they never noticed anything unless it was shoved in their face. A wide grin spread across his lips, he loved making fun of those self absorbed people they called Jounin especially because as long as he only said these things in his head, they would never know. This boy was naturally cruel natured, but if anyone had a right to be bitter it was him though the reasons he barely remembered himself. He could remember sometime in his past when he'd felt so sad he'd literally wanted to die.

He could remember the stench of death surrounding him as he sat in a field stained in blood, but the figures around him where blurry. He could remember his mother crying out to him as she was slain by a figure clad in a Jounin outfit. He remembering watching her pretty velvet eyes rolling back inside her head as crimson spilled down her. It seemed strange that he remembered her death so freshly why he thought nothing of his own fathers death, in fact he could remember little to nothing about his father at all. He'd been a cold man, that much he had none from the start. His father had never taking pride in anything his son had done. The problem with this picture was still the darkness shrouding over his own memories, pushing them farther and farther into the back of his head until he sworn they weren't real, forgetting them completely. It was like his whole past was just a big lie, he'd lied dozens of times you know. When the sensei once teaching at the academy had asked him why he'd done so poorly in his classes, he'd simply replied that he was just stupid, sighing to himself slightly, but the teacher had not been that stupid. He'd been told quite firmly that he could never expect to be a ninja if he failed everything and with his attitude a bad lazy ninja was all he could make of himself, but he was learning the tricks in the books from someone else, someone who didn't wear a leaf village head band. Jumping back to his black, misty past, he found himself stuck in this rut a million times.

The last of his clan, voices had told him as he felt himself sitting in a cold room, surrounding by dark figures, whispering words he couldn't understand. "What should we do with him?" the voices had quarreled as he sat in the darkness, twiddling his fingers and sobbing quietly. That day had started his 8 years of a wasted life era, or that was at least what he'd decided to call it. For eight long years he'd been a normal kid, growing up with a very nice, and very beautiful step mother. To her there was only one thing important in her life and that was her cute little silver haired son, but that had all changed. By the age of 10, he'd become very bitter and cold, his past plaguing him to a point when he pleaded to have no emotions. He hated feelings, he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to feel pain or sorrow, guilt of pity, he wanted to be emotionless, immortal. When he'd explained this to his mother she'd nearly had a fit wondering what had come over her sweet little son, hugging him over and over again until he felt like he couldn't breath, but her desperate attempts were in vain. By the age of thirteen he'd finally begun to realize that she wasn't his real mother, and he'd finally become stone cold, only showing his emotions when there was no one around to watch him break down. Once again, no one noticed.

He'd needed to get away, he'd wanted to run and he had. Away from the leaf village he'd went until he fell into darkness, exhaustion bringing him into a cold pit of nothingness until he'd waken up in a new place. That moment had changed his life and he was still grateful, but his secrets were growing, piling up in the corners of his mind, pushing aside everything else until that was all he could think about. Truthfully speaking, this boy was a genius, if there was anything he knew how to do right it was failing. He could do it so well that the teachers didn't notice that he was faking it, marking the wrong answers like a genius would mark the right. So that's how it began, failing, at age thirteen his grades had died, falling into the river of failure and throwing away the life jacket.

"Failing like this is not acceptable!" His stepmother had said, but really, she was more concerned with the condition of her son. He'd taken a turn for the worse and there seemed no way out of it. In a vague attempt to cover up the truth, he'd told her he'd begun visiting a relative from the other side of his family on the weekends. An old potter realized to his mother, someone who was teaching him everything they knew, and thus it began, the lies. Potter, ha! More like a killer. Art maker yes, painter, carpenter, molder, potter, crafter, hell no, this was a different kind of art, an art you might call, immortality, eternal art, powerful art. That's how it stared and so far, it had been the same way. Every weekend the boy was able to feed on the evil teachings of his master, in return the man would receive what ever he needed concerning the status of Konoha. The boy had been truly grateful to meet someone who despised the city as much as he did. He hated the fact that people seemed to think he could just treat this place like it was home, but it wasn't home at all. Home was someplace where'd he'd feel whole, where'd he be happy and never had he been happy here. Like a thanksgiving turkey, he was stuffed, but not with the warmth of passion or ecstasy, he was stuffed with evil.

With a sigh he shook his head and kept running, he had to make it home fast so he could make his way to see his made up friend, his master hated it when he was late. He hoped his mother wouldn't keep him home with her talk of her day and such, such things only bored him. The only thing he was dreading was the report card he'd been given, he'd wondered if he should just tear it into shreds and forget all about it, but his mother would be expecting his grades, and just as usual, they had not improved. Relief flooded over him as he spotted the small house on the side of the town, still his pace did not slow as he reached the wooden door and thrust it open, making a big entrance.

Inside his mother was already home from work and starting to cook dinner. Chopping a few things into squares and throwing them into a pot filled with boiling water. She hummed a tune to herself, her happy kitchen adding to her ease she nimbly prepared dinner, her dainty fingers flowing as she prepared the food. Miss. Tomoki had always been like this. She was a happy, free spirited woman. She was small and dainty, her blonde hair as bright as the sun, her cheeks rosy red and her eyes shinning emeralds. Putting it bluntly, she was too pretty to have such a son. He was grim and scruffy while she was a delicate rose, wielding only kindness in a heart that had to be made of gold. It pained people to see such a nice woman so sad sometimes, crying over the state of her son. Her friends treated him like an enemy, ashamed at him for disgracing his mother as he did so often. He took no mind to them.

"Hello sweetie," Miss Tomoki cooed as her son entered her clean kitchen," how was school?" That was the question he didn't want her to ask. He was completely silent as he threw his pack down on the ground next to the door and plopped down in a chair by the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen, his stomach growling. His face tightening into a frown, he pouted, burying his head in his hands, his silver bangs falling over his pale fingers as he did so. Miss Tomoki shot her son and sorrowful glare as she wiped her wet hands with a kitchen towel and sulked to where he sat. She hated seeing her son this way, so sad and broken.

"That bad Kabuto?" She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder, feeling the boys trembling figure. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"Mom do you ever wish you had a better son?" He asked, her face curling up with pity as she embraced her crying son in a hug. She stroked his silver hair, sighing to herself.


	2. Puppet master Sasori

**Hiya people. For the next week I'm going to Indiana with my mom so my stories won't get updated if anyone cares. Sorry about that but I will be back soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, but At least I own Miss Tomoki, but I so love to own those characters…**

"Never sweetheart, you're the best son I could have asked for," her words only hurt him more realizing that he was the worst person she knew. Best son eh? More like the worst, all the lies he kept from her, they were far from making him the "best son". He was just like the people who had killed his family, he had no heart, and for some strange reason that didn't bother him and that was what made him feel bad. When something died, he felt nothing, no grief, no pain, though he constantly cried for his lost parents he wasn't feeling anything he just knew he needed to cry. Miss Tomoki held him as he cried, wishing there was more she could do but his pain wasn't something she could heal.

"Feeling better?" she asked slowly as he started to come down, his sobs quietly receding as he finally escaped from her grasp and rested his head on th wooden table, feeling tired and sleepy.

"Yep," he yawned, barely remembering what he'd been crying about. It was like always, he'd start to cry, and when he was done, he wondered why he'd done it in the first place, it was weird but that was the way things happened. Miss Tomoki went back to cooking dinner, brushing her golden hair behind her shoulders as she went back to the stove.

"If I don't get cooking we'll be eating a late dinner and I don't know about you but I'm hungry," anxious to change the subject and return her son to a happy state she kept rambling, " today at the shop we sold nearly all of our stock of silk, the rich folk sure seem to like to buy it, they only want to show off you know. However I believe the smart ones are the people who spend there money on food, not wasting it on thin cloth." She was right and had every reason to think the way she did, while in some villages people were starving on the streets the rich were thieving from them every last penny they possessed, such a life style wasn't right.

"You're awfully quiet, sure you're alright?" she eyed her son suspiciously, as she turned back to the boiling pot of ramen on her stove.

"I'm sorry mom," Kabuto sighed as he sat up and pushed back his chair," but I really can't stay for dinner, I promised Chikoki I would help her around her pottery shop this weekend and I really must get going before dark." He reached out and grabbed his discarded bag from behind the door. As much as Miss. Tomoki wanted him to stay she thought it best to let him have his way saying he'd always seemed so eager to visit the old potter, she thought as long as he was happy then she would let him do as he pleased.

"Alright Sweetie but please don't be gone long, it gets awfully lonely when you're not around." He didn't wait around to hear those words; he was already out the door. Darting into the streets, he ran, exiting the leaf village quickly and snickering to himself slyly. He was a genius, no one suspected anything and as long as he found a way to keep his Chikoki stories alive, things would work out just fine for him, but little did he know that his life was about to make a big change. Quickly adjusting the straps on his pack, he charged forward, disappearing into the darkness, the same black swallowing his heart as each step closer to the evil artist was made. Little did he know that those steps into darkness were the very moves he'd be regretting in the future, and to the contravention of it all, he felt nothing but lust for the power he'd receive soon, a lust for evil.

In a quaint little cottage on the edge of the forest separating Konoha from Sunagakure, no one was aware of the evil dark deeds taking place. Rotting blue paint, windows bolted so that none would see, so that the darkness hiding inside would never have to face the sun. Here was a place of mystery and unknown. Two people knew of this haven, one of Sunagakure, one of Konoha and that's how t had been ever since this began. Treacherous and wise, young and able, that was the teamwork permitting this place to live in its own black world. The darkness in the heart of the creator unable to comprehend, for though this person was truly evil, he wasn't stupid. When most people think of evil, they picture men with all brawn, but they lack brains, this one was different, a new description to the word. Here was where he poured over his work, he needed not the rest of the world, to him the villagers were too stupid to understand him. A shunned out being, now he was shunning them out, funny how that works. Name, Akasuna no Sasori, an artist, but as said earlier this was a different kind of art. Some people think art is beauty, others argue that it the skill of being able to capture the world with the stroke of a paintbrush, others still say that it is the thrill of life, the description people gave to art was different for everyone, including him. Sasori believed that art was something that lasted forever, something never destroyed, living on into the future of this wretched world. Thus, his hate for all began. Nothing mattered much to him just as long as he was free to make his "art" undisturbed. To explain briefly, Sasori was a puppet maker but these puppets were not made of wood and carved to be childish and fun. His puppets were indestructible, or at least that's how he tried to make them. Evilly created from the bodies of those dead, those no longer of this world. Might as well find a use for all those rotting corpses that what he'd thought.

He sat in a chair, bending over his newest creation, his hands moving steadily as he worked. Wiping his red hair out of his face, he continued. He was one of those people, the ones who would never squander time. He did not let the seconds pass by rightfully unless he had something to look back on, his puppets the only thing keeping him stable as he worked from day until dusk. He was almost done with this one though, a perfect recreation of the Kazekage's sister( not Gaara, his father's sister). However, after this one he would be out of bodies, meaning he'd have to leave this little home and find another one. Sometimes this task took days sometimes it took him weeks. He hated going out into that bright happy world, the people so unaware of where they stood. He wasn't like them, he wouldn't die like they would, no he wanted to be immortal as well as his creations so that he would always make more and more. He was so engrossed in his work that he did not notice as Kabuto slipped into the dark room. He sighed to himself, not bothering to look behind him, as he already knew who his visitor was. The two-room cottage was a dark place, within it were only shadows. The only light was set off by many candles circling Sasori's workbench, and by each coming day they were getting smaller, the wax pouring down the candles as the embers burned. Soon Kabuto would have to go get more candles, but Sasori did not care about this task. He ignored everything around him, except his work, pouring his whole soul into each puppet as though it was to be a sister or brother. Kabuto closed the door quickly, knowing how much Sasori did not enjoy the light of the outside world, even if it was dark outside, the moon still shone down and that was enough.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked, not looking up from his work as he reached behind him, grabbing a strange looking metal shape from behind him, Kabuto could not make out what it was. There was too much darkness clouding the boy's view.

"It's Friday Sasori-sama and I've brought the supplies you asked for." Kabuto gulped down a lump in his throat. He hated this room from the bottom of his heart. In the dark shadows he could make out many eyes watching him, the puppets. No matter what he told himself, those things had once been real people and it still scared to thing of things Sasori might do with them. Most off he sold them to a few people in Sunagakure, the ninja having no idea what a task it was to create them. The Kazekage's young son had begun to take interest, as the Kazekage had told one day on the streets. Those words had made him chuckle, realizing that he was quite famous for his amazing fighting missions. In the sand village, he was known as Chikoki Gangniko, a simple puppet master, traveling around selling his creations to ninja. Of course, this was all just an act to get enough money to live by, and in experiment. He wanted to see how ninja could handle controlling his puppets to fight, and really, they worked quite well, but no one could use them as he could. Of course, the best of his creations were kept for him and no one else. He still had his first puppets, terrible memories lingering around them. When his parents died when he was only a mere child he'd become so sad not wanting to be alone, so he made his first real working puppets out of their bodies. He still kept them hanging with the rest, discarded among the shadowy walls, hiding in the darkness. The only real problem with living in this place was the fact that Sasori constantly forgot the day. To him, an hour was an hour, a day a day, but he really had no sense of time other than that. He never owned a watch and his world kept him so busy that he often forgot the passing days. He knew the time though, night, noon, and morning, that was all he needed.

"Why yes," he sighed to himself, "I believe I've forgotten again." His voice had an educated sound to it, talking as a teacher might his students.

"That's alright Sasori-sama, times useless anyway," Kabuto scoffed as he set his pack down on the wooden floor and began to dig through it, searching for something.

"I've brought the files you asked me to get and some news," he looked over his shoulder as he kept digging for the scrolls he'd shoved in his bag earlier that day.

"Spit it out then," Sasori groaned, fidgeting over his workbench.

"Oh yes," Kabuto pulled out two scrolls from his bag and walked over to where Sasori was working," as you might know, the Chuunin exams start again, and I was wondering if I was to pass?" He asked, with a turned back, Sasori couldn't see the sadness in his eyes. Failing was sometimes hard when he knew everyone would be so disappointed, especially when he knew he could do so much better.

"No," Sasori said blankly, snatching the scrolls from the boys hand greedily and ripping them open to read the words engraved on the inside a crocked smile curling on his lips," I still need you to gather information for me, without you I would be nothing that much is true, you are still needed." He repeated in a mused tone, his red eyes darting down the scroll as he read. Kabuto only stood, there wondering what he should say next.

"But sir this time is different," Kabuto's voice was quiet, afraid is master would dislike his objection," my mother is starting to get suspicious." Those words made Sasori stop, his eyes darting to the boy standing behind him. He whirled around making Kabuto jump back with surprise. The evil glare in his eyes scared the boy uncertain on if he should just get up and run now. When Sasori was angry, he was best avoided.

"If people start to know too much, you know what I'll have to do," Sasori brought his hand next to his neck, pretending to slice a sword across his throat," mommy goes bye bye if you can't find a way to make your act more convincing." With those words, the man went back to his work. Kabuto only shook his head. He had never been really sure of what Sasori was capable of, but he knew he was powerful, he just didn't know how powerful. Some day he might test him, when he himself was strong enough that was.

"Yes Sasori-sama," Kabuto sighed as he looked back to where his pack was lying.

"Kabuto," Sasori said, his eyes never leaving the puppet in his hands.

"Yes Sasori-sama?"

"Go home, this week I have nothing more for you to do for me, but remember, when the exam starts, fail or else I swear I won't let you run free anymore, a dog needs to be put on a leash every once and a while." Sasori scoffed as though he hated his own voice.

"Yes Sasori-sama and goodnight," Kabuto said as he started to leave, but something stopped him.

"Kabuto!"

"Yes?" He whirled round, Sasori's tone loud and angry. The puppet master's eyes darted to the door, his face expressionless as though he was thinking. A plan was brewing in his head, he knew how he might get another body, soon.

"I have a task for you to complete… after the exams."


	3. Fury Unleashed

**Okay peoples heres the next part! Enjoy! Sorry about the big paragraphs in the last two chapters, I tried to fix things here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Miko, Takurai and a few of the other genin in this story!**

Chapter Three

Fury unleashed

The genin stood in straight lines of three, ready and anxious for the first match to be called. This was the ending to the Chuunin exams, everyone had been waiting for this since they started the academy, and now that they had graduated, they were more than ready to take on this challenge. The dreaded "Forest of death" challenge had taken up most of their strength, now they were aching and wounded, ready to get through this challenge and move onto the next one. The preliminaries were always seen as unfair, once you passed the forest wasn't that enough? No! These people were never done with you it seemed.

The Hokage stood in front of the crowd of Genin, speaking with a clear loud voice as he explained the rules to the eager genin. Some were confident, more than ready to show off what they were capable, others were quaking where they stood afraid of who they might go against. Kabuto was not an eager person. He was more like sad, listening to his two teammates whisper behind him, he began to wonder if he could do this. It had been the same way last year, the same sick feeling had over come him as he waited. This year would be the same as last, he'd have to let some loser genin beat him until he found it the proper time to give up.

Sasori had explained to him before that just ducking out and quitting would arose suspicion, so he was too lose in front of all the students, so they could see how real his act was. He wasn't surprised that he'd made it through the other challenges so easily, he knew everything from last year and his teammates did have some skill. His teammates were too laid back, best friends, hardly taking the time to notice him though he enjoyed the quiet. Miko, a talkative blonde and her best friend Jirai, an anxious younger boy who wanted to become a famous ninja. They were a nuisance, never shutting but never including him in the conversation though it didn't bother him. He expected them to be a bit offended, saying he was older than they were and much more mature.

"Hey Kabuto," Miko whispered from behind him, leaning forward so he could hear her words," good luck." He smiled, Miko did have her nice moments.

"Now everyone," the Hokage said in a stern voice," let the preliminaries begin." That was the cue, suddenly a block in the wall shifted backwards, revealing a huge black screen. Kabuto already new the way this worked and he only sighed but the other genin stared at the board in awe wondering what would happen next.

"The names of the first two opponents appear in a few moments." The Hokage said, watching the screen just as the genin did. Kabuto's eyes didn't even meet the screen; instead, he only stared at the ground wishing for this whole thing to be over but it had just begun. He wanted to win, he wanted to show everyone what he was truly capable of, but he wasn't allowed to, invisible chains were holding him back. He gulped down a lump in his throat as a voice rang through the huge room used for the preliminaries. The names were being called.

"Takurai Itoyuka against," the voice faded as the reader cleared their throat, the genin around gasped at the screen," Kabuto Yakushi, may the genin who's names have been called please come to the front." Kabuto sulked over the Hokage, feeling even sicker as the moments passed. Of all the people he could have faced, it just had to be her. He stared over at the red haired girl, she smiled cruelly, flipping her curly hair behind her shoulders and placed a hand on her hip. Takurai was a bully; at least she was to him anyway. She never missed out on the chance to call him dumb or worse.

She loved tormenting him, and now he had to let her have the last laugh. He didn't want this to happen, how could he let her beat him, not after everything she'd said to him. He couldn't give her the pleasure, but if he defied Sasori, he could not even begin to wonder what kind of terrible torture he might receive. It had also dawned on him how much he didn't want to disappoint his mother again he was tired of failing. With sigh, he hung his head in defeat, fearing the worst was yet to come. Takurai, on the other hand looked more than ready to fight, having great confidence in her own abilities though she had barely been able to survive the dreaded forest, her team being the last to retrieve both scrolls. She wasn't like Kabuto, she had no real brains, but she was strong and that pretty much evened things out.

"Any objections?" the man asked, eyeing Kabuto suspiciously.

"Couldn't have asked for a better match." Takurai smirked as Kabuto gritted his teeth, he couldn't let his anger get the best of him.

"No…" he said in a quiet voice, feeling like he couldn't breath, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Then let the first match begin!" Takurai didn't take any time before see did just that, as soon as the words left his mouth she was off. To her, this would be easy, if Kabuto failed once he would fail again! The Hokage jumped back as the girl lunged forward, Kabuto pretending to be surprised as she rammed into him, knocking him to the floor with one swift punch. He fell to the ground with a cry, blood seeping down his nose as he glared up at his opponent. His anger was rising with each second, like a fire's flames feeding on gasoline fury was burning inside him.

"Is that all you can do, just sit there and let me punch you? I know being a ninja was to hard for scum like you," The girl taunted, her hands pressed against her hips as she stuck out her tongue and laughed," you can go crying home to your mommy now you big sap!' As those words left her mouth she was unaware something inside that genin had snapped, something he'd been wanting to hold back but it was too strong. He stood up slowly, wiping the crimson off his face with his shirtsleeve, the mask was off, it was time to fight. This evil girl didn't deserve to go onto the finals, she didn't deserve the joy she got by watching him suffer it was time to make her suffer as he did! The Hokage had told the genin that these were life or death battles; well how bought helping him be true to his word?

"You're gonna eat those words you loser!" Kabuto screamed as he lunged at her, his hands tightening into fists as he jumped forward, catching the girl off guard as he slammed his fist into her stomach. Takurai stumbled back, holding her stomach with pain but she did not fall.

"So you can fight," she mocked a cruel edge in her voice as she stood up at her full height. Though appearing calm, she was steaming, more than ready to beat him, but he was fighting back now. She jumped back, widening the gap as she hurled a few shurikans at her opponent. Kabuto dodged the weapons easily, making the girl squeal as he sent three on his one stars straight at her. They sliced across her shoulders, sending her to her knees but still her pride was keeping her on her feet. Wincing with pain, the girl struggled to her feet as Kabuto planned his next move.

He was going to beat her and he was going to beat her hard. He lunged forward, slicing through the air as he slammed his fist down on her stomach again pushing her farther back as the girl cried out with pain. The other genin were a bit surprised by Kabuto's sudden change. He'd always been so quiet, but now as they watched him charging at her with the pure intent to kill, they wondered if this was the same person. Miko watched from the sidelines, clutching her friends hand.

"I've never seen Kabuto acting like this before, its kind of scary." However, this was far from acting, this was the real deal. He was going to show everyone what he was really capable of. He pushed Sasori to the back of his head, too blinded by rage to think of the consequences of these actions. Blood was spilling down Takurai quivering lips, her body shaking with pain as she was punched again, this time it was square in the jaw sending the girl sprawling to the floor. However, she was not defeated. With a groan, she stood up again, her knees shaking under here as she shook the dizziness from her head, the same fire in her blue eyes. This time when Kabuto lunged at her again, she caught his hand before it hit, pushing him back with her own fist as they fought.

"You're going to fail again," she began," and I'm going to make sure of it! You're just a stupid nin who wants everyone to feel sorry for him!" Her words hit him like knives.

"I lost my parents, my village was destroyed, I'm a sad dopey 14 year old with no brain, oh won't you feel sorry for me? You're pathetic!" Kabuto winced, her words hurting him more than the punch he'd received earlier.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed as she punched him in the face, sending the boy sprawling to the floor. The breath knocked out of him, he laid panting on the floor for a few moments. Takurai snickered, ignoring her own injuries as she brought her foot down on his stomach, Kabuto gritted his teeth, crimson staining the white. He wouldn't lose to her! HE WOULDN'T LOSE AGAIN!

Suddenly the smile was wiped off the girls face as he grabbed her leg with his hand and tore it forward, pulling her to the floor as she screamed with surprise. They were both angry, fighting each other with the intent to destroy, wanting to win so badly that the only way they could defeat their enemy would be to kill them.

"Who's the loser now?" Kabuto scorned as he struggled to his feet; ignoring his pain, he turned to face her again. Sweat rolled down his face, his breathing was heavy and his head throbbed but he was going to finish this no matter what. The anger inside him had far surpassed his own body, his own spirit overcoming the flesh as he punched her again, his eyes blazing. Takurai cried as she was struck, her sickening screams sending shivers down the genin's spines as they watched with fear.

"STOP THE MATCH!" a voice ordered in the distance, but Kabuto couldn't hear the rest anymore. All he could hear was his heart pounding as he took all his anger out on this girl, striking her over and over again as if she was nothing more then a punching bag.

"DIE!" He screamed his voice full of rage as he hit her again closing his eyes as he fought. He was going to kill her, as the people had killed his parents, he was going to rip her apart. He was going to beat her until all the life had been pulled out of her stupid body, until her soul was destroyed.

The genin cried in agony as he continued his attacks, his fists feeling like two ton boulders as he kept on trouncing and hammering his fists onto her body until blood splattered onto them. He had gone over the deep end, all sanity lost. He was tired of being treated like an outcast, tired of shielding back his true genius within. He didn't want to take the punches anymore and just walk away, this time he was going to stand and fight, he would not back down. Suddenly he felt rough hands coil around his shoulders as he was pulled back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He heard a voice say as he thrashed out trying to get away but his efforts were in the vain. Held back by a Jounin, he could not escape. His eyes shone with the kind of madness only seen in animals, his face covered in blood, his arms a mess of crimson. No one could believe that a quiet boy could act like this, the genin didn't say a world, gasping at the sight in front of them. The Hokage bent down next to Takurai checking her pulse and ordering for a stretcher to be brought as Kabuto was pulled farther back. The startled genin stared at the bloody mess in front of them, quaking with fear as their eyes darted to the struggling nin. They couldn't believe Kabuto could fight like that, unable to believe that he could do such an inhumane thing to a fellow ninja.

"CALM DOWN!" The man snapped as the genin in his arms continued to squirm about, screaming in agony. To Kabuto, time was on stand still, the only ones here were he and Takurai and that world would not cease until she was dead. Time would not inaugurate again until he won. In a twisted way, these people were trying to help him, stopping from having the death of that girl on conscious. However, Kabuto couldn't see this, too shrouded in fury to realize.

"I'm sorry about this kid," he heard a faint voice whisper as he felt a sudden burning sensation fill his body. The screams around him slowly started to diminish as shadows crept over his vision, transforming his world into an abyss of black…


	4. The Consequence

**Heres the next chapter, hope you like it! I really hate to say this but please review and tell me what you think. It's hard to write on this when I have no idea if you people are hating it or loving it so it would really help if some people told me what they thought about it,**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Naruto or any of the characters from the anime though I wish I did.**

**Chapter four**

**The consequence**

Kabuto woke to darkness, he didn't move, unable to remember what happened or where he was. Like a stone hitting a pond, it all came to him at once, the fight, Takurai, Sasori's orders, everything. Shaking his head, he tried to sit up but was only met by a sudden sharp pain in his stomach. He gritted his teeth, giving into defeat. Hazel eyes staring up at the ceiling, he began to search over everything that ad happened, questing for the details in his head. Dread filled him as he remembered her shrieks of pain as he punched her. He could remember being dragged away by a Jounin and seeing the other genin cowering in fear as if he had a disease. Groaning he sat up trying to figure out where he was.

With a smile on his face, he took in the familiar scents of his home; they must have brought him here after the fight. Eyes darting about the small room he searched for his mother but he was the only one in here. He looked down at his hands and moaned, they were covered in thick bandages, as was his chest. He hadn't been hurt bad physically, but mentally he felt sick. He felt like there was a thick cloud over his mind, his head throbbing with excruciating pain, he couldn't think straight.

Quickly, he lifted up the blanket covering the rest of his body and draped his legs over his bed, his bare feet hitting the cold floor. Struggling to stand up he almost fell over, sticking close to the wall. If he fell, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get up. His hands felt numb, the same burning pain filling them. His legs were against him, his knees trembling, struggling to carry his weight.

Somehow, he managed to reach the door. He was about to open it and find his mother when he stopped, his hand drawing back from the doorknob. Just beyond the door, he could hear voices.

"I'm concerned about the health of your son Miss. Tomoki," he recognized that deep voice as the Hokage, but what was he doing talking to his mother? Another groan escaped his lips, they were talking about him. Leaning closer to the door, he continued listening as the conversation went on.

"Sir I assure you, Kabuto's always been such a quiet child not at all abusive or mean," his mothers sad voice pained him, he could tell she'd been crying," I just can't believe he'd bring himself to do such a thing."

"Stupid!" He whispered to himself, his body quivering with anger. He was tired of making these mistakes.

"The last time something like this happened, was…" the mans voice drifted off as though he wasn't sure if he should speak of the matter," the time when Orochimaru first passed the Chuunin exams, killing every nin he fought with."

"SIR you can't possibly compare my son to that scum!" Miss Tomoki cried, tears of fear and angry in her blue eyes. She slammed her fist down on the table, her anger starting to over come her quiet kind nature. The Hokage almost seemed afraid and he immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry Miss. Tomoki I wasn't-"

"It's alright, I know that you're right. I just hope this doesn't continue," she sighed, holding her head with her hands as tear fell down her cheeks," I never even wanted him to become a ninja, now it's obvious that I shouldn't have. He's just always been so sad, I thought the exams but cheer him up but they only made things worse. There's still so much he wants to know, so much I can't tell him. He really is trying though, he just tired of failing and I guess this time he wanted to pass so badly that it drove him mad." She was hoping that was the reason but something inside her was telling her it was more than just the exams that made him so frustrated. A long pause followed her words, the man thinking of what he should say next.

"Well what shall we do with him?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Tomoki stared down at her hands resting in her lap, feeling dumb for not having an answer.

"You're his mother, its truly up to you. We could give him another chance, see what he does. I'm still debating on if we should put him in the finals saying he did win his match."

"Please sir," Miss Tomoki jumped at the chance to cheer up her son," I'm sure he'd be very happy saying he's never made it this far, I'm sure he won't fight like that again, if only you were to give him the chance then you'd see!"

The Hokage was silent, pondering over the idea though voice sin the back of his head were telling him one thing and then the opposite.

"Yes, I believe it would only be fair," his voice was quiet and low proving that he was unsure of what might come out of this. Kabuto listened intently from the door, his head pressed to the wood as he listened, his heart beating so fast he could hear it pounding in his chest. He was ignoring the painful mist that swirled through his head; he needed to hear these words.

"I should go check on him now." He heard his mother say as dread suddenly filled him.

He couldn't let her know he'd been listening in on their every word, she'd be mad, but he couldn't move. Whimpering to himself, he realized his situation. His legs felt numb under him, and he felt as though he was floating in and out of the river we call conciseness. Dread grabbing a tight hold, his hand once placed against the door slide to the floor, his body unable to take this strain any longer. He could hear the doorknob click as his support suddenly collapsed in front of him, the wood falling back as he crashed to the cold floor. Miss Tomoki jumped up in surprise as her son groaned with pain, unable to do much else.

The Hokage sat up in his chair by the table wondering what was going on. Miss Tomoki gasped, staring at her son's battered figure in the doorway.

"KABUTO!" He whined as she bent down beside him and tired to help him to his feet. Tomoki drew back afraid she might hurt him.

"You heard everything didn't you?" The Hokage smarted from behind his mother. Kabuto gritted his teeth and nodded his head.

"I had a feeling someone was listening in, well now I guess I don't have to say it twice. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Takurai is alive and safe in the hospital."

Kabuto grimaced as he sat up, leaning against his mother for support glaring at the happy expression on the Hokage's face.

"I've wondering why you reacted the way you did when put up against now I'd like some answers."

"She always made fun of me for failing," Kabuto began remembering the dreadful memories, her evil words still fresh in his mind," she pushed me around like I was just some dumb animal, and when we fought in the preliminaries I thought…." His voice trailed off realizing how sad he was for committing the deed. He felt so ashamed that he'd lost himself like that and now his thoughts were once again going to Sasori.

Surely, he was going to kill him now or worse. Those thoughts mad him feel so afraid that he wasn't sure he could take this much longer. While these people were, accepting his mistake and helping him along, Sasori would have other things on mind.

"Sweetie why are you crying?" Miss Tomoki asked as she embraced him in her arms, realizing that he was trembling. What had he done? To keep a secret like this from his mother and now he was going to pay, big time. Moreover, tomorrow, was the weekend, Chikoki would be expecting him.

"It's alright Kabuto, we forgive you for what you did, you don't need to cry anymore," Tomoki thought that he was crying because of Takurai, but it was a whole different reason, one much much worse.

"Sweetie," Miss Tomoki began," you're in no condition to be traveling, do you really think you should go visit Chikoki, I'm sure one weekend wouldn't hurt if you stayed here." She sighed, watching as her son crammed a few things into his pack.

"It's alright mom, I'm almost completely healed," he said happily. It was true, the wounds he'd received when battling Takurai had not been fatal to begin with and they had healed quickly. He brushed off his doubts, trying his best not to wonder what Sasori would think when he arrived. Some how Sasori always seemed to know everything that was going on as if he was watching the whole village with invisible eyes.

However, if he really did know everything then why did he need Kabuto to gather things up for him? Outside rain was beginning to pour and the skies were darkening but this didn't bother Kabuto considering the journey to Sasori's cottage was not long. He didn't mind the rain anyway. In a way it felt claming when those cold waters rushed over you, washing away your filth and lies, to him it was peaceful though others might argue.

His mother stood in the doorway of his room, watching him pack, her heart filled with dread. She didn't want her son to leave especially not when it was raining, but once again she thought of her unhappy child and decided it best to let him go, if it cheered him up she'd have to live with it. Though it did pain her to see him go like this. Kabuto was different from everyone she'd ever met before. In a sense he was hard to grasp, unable to completely comprehend or understand, he confused her. It seemed as though she could only watch as he slipped away…

"Mom, you okay?" Kabuto asked, noticing the far away look in his mother's eyes.

"Oh," she shook her head, rending her of her thoughts," Yes I'm fine. Will you be back tomorrow or h day after?" She was edging to change the subject.

"I don't know, If Chikoki isn't too busy I'll stay till Sunday, if not I'll be home tomorrow, but I'm not sure the time." He admitted, sighing to himself as he pulled the straps of his black bag over his shoulders.

He pushed past her, stepping into the small kitchen and preparing to disappear into the rain.

"Honey aren't you going to eat?" Miss Tomoki asked with surprise, realizing that her son hadn't eaten all day. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled as he escaped out the door, drifting into the black. Miss Tomoki sighed to herself and began peeling some potatoes for dinner. As long as she kept herself pre-occupied she wouldn't cry…


	5. New objective: digging up the bodies

**Hiya peoples! I haven't written on this story for awhile and it made me feel really bad because I know that a few people actually care about what happens and want to know and to them I say sorry for the delay but here is! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this pains me every single day….but I live on!**

**Chapter five **

**New objective: digging up the bodies**

"Master Sasori?" Kabuto asked to the darkness as he slipped into the room, soaked to the bone with rain water. He panted for breathe; the run up here had not been pleasant, his past wounds still bothering him. Inside the room was as barren and black as ever, except the candles around him were beginning to dim out and he noticed that most of them were right on the verge of death, the burning embers struggling to continue their rain of fire.

He quickly shut the door behind him, shaking the rain out of his hair and trembling from the sudden cold. His eyes searched out for Sasori and he found him in his usual spot, leaning over his work bench, busy at work.

"Master Sasori?" He asked again, realizing that the man had not yet answered him the first time. Cautiously, the boy crept forward and he quickly reached the work bench to find that Sasori was sitting in his chair, his eyes staring into nothing. The boy almost jumped back, the look in Sasori's eyes scaring him to a point to which he could not manage. He shook the man gently, hoping to render him from his strange far off gaze.

"Oh you're here," Sasori grimaced, shaking the images of the past from his mind as he turned to face the boy. Kabuto shivered with fear, still afraid of what Sasori might do to him. Truthfully, coming back had not been a smart move, but he wasn't one to run from his problems. Sasori looked terrible, his red hair a scruffy mess, his bangs almost completely covering his eyes. His skin looked terribly pale and he looked as though he might have been sitting in that spot for days, maybe he had.

Suddenly Sasori's head jerked to the side, his red eyes glaring into Kabuto's. The boy cried out and jumped back, afraid he might be struck. He knew as well as Sasori did that he was in trouble.

"I heard about your little scene at the exams," Sasori's cold voice sliced through any hopes he had had of not getting punishment. He wasn't stupid, he knew Sasori was steaming with rage.

"Please master Sasori don't-" the plea was cut off by Sasori's icy voice.

"Just had to show off did you?" Sasori mused, his eyes flickering with rage," AND BLOW EVERYTHING! I just knew it would happen though! A boy like you would be far too careless in such things and know you're going…" he stopped his angry fit with a chuckle." To pay."

"Please master Sasori I didn't mean to-"

"SILENCE!" Sasori screamed, cutting of Kabuto's cries again," I'm not going to kill you if that's what you think. No, you're going to do something for me as a little saying of apology."

"What do you want me to do?" Kabuto asked, his voice sounding like a whimpering puppy, fear flickering in his eyes.

"Simple my young servant," Sasori laughed and placed his hand on the trembling boy's shoulder," you're going to get me a new puppet." Kabuto trembled, sweat sliding down his forehead as he stared up into Sasori's red eyes, the flames of the dying flames flickering in the mans dark glare. He didn't want to go get Sasori anything and somehow he knew this was going to end badly.

Suddenly the man tore away from Kabuto and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the scared boy alone in the void of black. Kabuto clung to the straps of the pack on his bad, forcing back his sobs as he whimpered with fear, wishing he'd done as his mother had said and stayed home. Nevertheless, he always seemed to get himself into these situations, the ones that were impossible to escape with out getting hurt.

Before he could even think about leaving, Sasori returned and threw something in front of him. The sound of iron hitting the wood floor played in Kabuto's ears as he stared down and glared at the thing in front of his feet…a shovel?

"I don't understand…" he cried, staring down at the instrument like a solider did his enemy.

"Of course you don't" Sasori laughed," but it's really quite simple. You see I need a new body to mold into a puppet and you're going to get it…from the Konoha grave yard." His lips curled into a smile, the boy in front of him trembling as he picked up the shovel and handed it to him.

"Take it!" Sasori barked as Kabuto drew back, wanting no part of this. He wanted to go home!

"No I won't!" Kabuto screamed, mustering his courage to talk back. Sasori wasn't in the mood to receive any flack, his eyes blazed with a sudden anger.

"YES YOU WILL!" The shovel in his hands slammed against Kabuto's side making the boy squeal with surprise as he sunk to the floor, cringing with pain as Blood began to dribble down his chin. He stared up at Sasori with wide eyes, the fact that he had just been hit with that shovel unable for him to grasp. He felt like it hadn't happened to him, like he was watching a movie. The blood bubbling in his mouth tasted bitter but at the same time, it didn't taste like blood. He'd remembered that foul flavor, and this just wasn't it, but at the same time it was.

The whole thing felt so confusing. He felt so weak, so helpless, he had to listen to Sasori or else he's surely receive another blow. He didn't want to listen to a word this man said, he wanted to run but his knees buckled and he couldn't think, a ping of light headiness throbbing in his mind.

"Get up and take it!" Sasori ordered again, holding out the shovel again. Kabuto's body ached with pain a he struggled to his feet, crimson dripping to the floor as he moved. He stood up straight, ignoring the pain as he looked Sasori in the eye.

"Yes…" he mumbled and took the cold shovel in his hands feeling chills run up his spine, he couldn't believe what he was about to do," Sir…" Sasori smiled evilly, his cackling laugh the last thing Kabuto heard a she hurried out the door and slipped back in to the cold, dark rain.

---

**Hope you liked it! Warning, this story is going to get really creepy, but Kabuto is just like that eh?**


End file.
